An increasing number of data security threats exist in the modern computerized society. These threats may include viruses or other malware that attacks the local computer of the end user, or sophisticated cyber attacks to gather data and other information from the cloud or server based infrastructure. This server based infrastructure includes physical and virtual computing devices that are used to provide a variety of services to user computing systems, such as data storage, cloud processing, web sites and services, amongst other possible services. To protect applications and services, various antivirus, encryption, and firewall implementations may be used across an array of operating systems, such as Linux and Microsoft Windows.
Further, in some security implementations, a virtual private network (VPN) may be provided between two communicating systems. A VPN extends a private network across a public network, such as the internet, and enables a computer to send and receive data across shared or public networks as if it is directly connected to the private network. The advantages to a VPN are many and include, adding additional security as if the connecting devices were connected across a private network, advanced management allowing an administrator or other management service to control the data and systems that connect to the VPN, amongst a variety of other benefits.
In addition to the protective measures discussed above, segregation methods have also been pursued to limit the interaction between systems and applications. These segregation methods include whole system virtualization, which includes a full operating system and one or more applications, as well as application containers that are used to reduce dependencies on other cooperating applications. However, separating the applications into different virtual machines or application containers can add complexity to the security configurations for each of the executing applications.